The Potter Games Chapter Six
by RobP96
Summary: Viktor just gave his life to save Hermione's, and we join her three days later. 4 Tributes remain, with Fleur still at large. However, she isn't the only large thing homing in on Hermione, causing the showdown of the 327th Triwizard Games.


**The Potter Games: Chapter 6**

Three days had passed since Viktor had saved her, giving his life in the process, and Hermione was in the tent she had found in the pack she took from the cornucopia, covered with a disillusionment charm to prevent her being found. In the three days that had passed, the pool had fallen to just 4 people; Hermione, Fleur, a Durmstrang boy and a Beauxbaton girl. Spurred on by her victory over Viktor, Fleur had gone on a rampage, destroying anything in her way, trying to finally get out of the arena. Hermione sat with her head on her knees, trying to plan out what she was going to do next. She had plenty of food, enough water for at least another two weeks, and the tent had a well stocked Muggle bookcase, so she wasn't bored in the slightest as she read stories by C.S. Lewis and Charles Dickens. The boom of the cannon caught Hermione off guard, and when she poked her head out of the front, she saw that the other Beauxbaton girl had been killed. The slight rumble of the ground didn't catch Hermione's attention, before she turned her head, dived back into her tent, grabbed her wand and began to charge away from the oncoming rumble, leaving all of her possessions behind.

Trees flew alongside Hermione as she ran towards the only place that could offer her some safety, the Cornucopia. She heard a boy scream nearby, and heard his cannon boom throughout the sky, but Hermione refused to stop running from what was coming ever closer. After running straight for nearly 20 minutes, with the sound of mass scuttling pushing her on, she reached the clearing with the cornucopia in the middle. From the corner of her eye she saw Fleur running in the same direction as her, followed, just like Hermione, by a vast group of Acromantula. This brief distraction caused a 'small' spider to get a good grasp on Hermione's leg; the monster wrapping all eight, hairy legs around it, bringing her down. With a few feet before the rest of them reached her, she whipped out her wand, and sent a ball of blue flames along her leg, removing the creature that pulled her down and caving a line in the oncoming wave of spiders. Scrambling along the floor, she managed to get to her feet and took off, before nearly running straight into the cornucopia. Placing one foot onto the nearest groove, she pulled herself up, just out of the reach of the deadly monsters that were now swarming around the metal structure that would protect her. Hermione finally reached the top, but almost lost her balance as the first spider slammed itself into the side of the cornucopia in an attempt to destroy it.

Hermione's head was pulled back with incredible force. Fearing that one of the monstrous spiders had managed to climb onto the top, she reached for her wand before she was thrown backwards. Looking up, she saw Fleur standing over her, wand in hand, looking down at Hermione with pure venom. 'He could have chosen me, and we could have both got out of here. But _no_, he had to pick you, a pathetic little weakling with an absurd amount of luck. Well, you're luck is going to run out now little girl. Say hello to Viktor for me, he's probably saved you a place in hell.' Fleur spat, tears shining in her silver_y_-gray eyes. Taking advantage of her speech, Hermione threw her wand up, shouting '_Impedimenta'_ as she did so, knocking Fleur backwards and allowing herself to get up. Snarling, Fleur cried '_Stupefy' _which Hermione managed to deflect just in time, before pacing in a circle opposite Fleur, sizing each other up. '_Flagrate'_ screeched Fleur; pointing her wand sky-ward and moving it in a circular motion. Flames instantly sprung up around them both, trapping them in a blazing circle. Hermione's _Rictusemepra_ struck Fleur in the chest, causing her to double over in laughter, allowing Hermione to try to extinguish the flames. However, Fleur had cast her charm well, as the flames grew when Hermione's _Aguamenti _struck them, engulfing the duo in a flaming dome. Turning, Hermione saw Fleur begin to rise, the spell weakening as she regained her posture. '_Expelliarmus' _Hermione shouted, sending Fleur's wand flying out of the dome, clattering at the end of the cornucopia, the flames diminishing as it rolled towards the edge.

With fury in her eyes, Fleur pounced at Hermione, slamming her hard into the solid metal, her wand flying from her hand and landing opposite Fleur's. Flipping her over, Fleur began punching Hermione's already bloody face, causing bruises to bloom before her eyes. Writhing in pain, Hermione grabbed onto one of Fleur's fists and scraped her hand along her beautiful face, causing blood to flow freely. Fleur's head flew forward, slamming into her attackers, knocking Hermione down, before pinning her arms with her knees. Blinking blood out of her eyes, Hermione saw Fleur fumble with her trousers before removing the slim, leather belt and wrapping it around her hands, creating a tight band which she placed around Hermione's neck. Struggling like a fish out of water, Hermione couldn't get out of Fleur's trap; stars began to pop in front of her, until her leg swung back and her heel caught the joint behind Fleur's knee, causing her to jolt and loose her grip upon Hermione's arms, which let Hermione throw her off, causing her to stumble backwards. Spitting blood out of her mouth, Fleur stood up, snarling. She was about to strike again when a set of pincers sunk into her leg, just above her ankle. One of the monstrous spiders had managed to get close enough to the top to get a powerful grip onto Fleur, and began to pull her into the sea of huge, hairy bodies. Fleur fell to the floor, her fingernails dragging along the smooth metal surface, creating an unearthly noise, before; with a scream, she slammed to the ground and was instantly swarmed by the Acromantula. Her cannon boomed, and Hermione sunk to her knees amongst the cheers that were being played throughout the arena, horrified over what had happened, and yet, happy. Not because she had won, but that she was going to see her family, Ron and Harry and everyone she cared about again.


End file.
